Finding yourself
by XxcompletlyconfusedxX
Summary: A teenage werewolf wanting a normal life escapes her home & goes on a search to find Andrew, her father's friend who just happens to be hiding Chloe and her friends. When they meet, Derek takes an intrest. Can she help him and his changes? DerekxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Darkest Powers Series...That would be pretty cool though. So this is just a random story I thought up one day. Isn't that what all Fan Fic stories start out as? Anyway this story is a DerekXOC story. I'm all for ChloexDerek stories but I decided to try something new. Hope ya like it…some spoilers from The Summoning…Enjoy!**

It all started when Chloe decided that Derek should help her find out what the creepy noise in the basement was…at three in the morning.

"Derek! Wake up!" Chloe shook the sleeping werewolf as hard as she could, but he wouldn't wake up. After five minutes of shaking Derek, Chloe gave up and sat down in the chair next to his bed. Derek was a right pain in the butt when you had to wake him up. You either had to run a bulldozer through his room or say that the Edison group was banging on their front door. Either way Chloe wasn't going to do either without freaking out the rest of the house.

It had been almost two months sense Chloe had escaped the Edison group. She and Victoria both escaped with the help of Derek and Simon. It seemed that everyday Chloe worried about Rachel and her aunt, if both of them were still alive or both were dead. She didn't know anything and it was driving her crazy. So pushing down her growing fear, she went back to the problem at hand. Kicking Derek in the head was the only possible thing Chloe could think of that might wake him up. Sighing she went to the wall and felt for the light switch. She flicked it on and looked around the room. Seconds later Derek was sitting up and glaring at her.

"You better have a good explanation Chloe. I really don't like getting woken up in the middle of the night" Derek threw the covers off and stood up. Standing in his shorts, he looked down at Chloe's small frame. Like always Chloe blushed when she saw that Derek wasn't wearing much, and like always Derek chuckled. Getting control again, Chloe looked up at Derek...all six foot something of him.

"I heard some scratching at the basement door a little while ago when I went downstairs. I don't know what it is. It could be nothing but, I'm not sure if I raised something or not. I wasn't trying" Chloe said. Derek was looking down at her.

"All right" he finally said. "Go down into the living room. I'll be there in a sec, just let me grab some things" Chloe nodded and padded down the stairs of the three story Victorian house they were staying at in the very secluded part of New York in the middle of the woods. Simon Victoria, Chloe, Derek and Andrew were all on the second floor. All of them could live comfortably. There were plenty of bedrooms and bathrooms which pleased everyone. The huge living room had a fireplace and lots of big squishy chairs to sit in next to it. The dining room was never used to eat in, just the kitchen. It was always filled with food. It had to be or Derek would starve all the time. The pantry was huge and stocked with tons of food. There was something for everyone in there. Right next to the pantry was the door that led to the basement, which brought Chloe back to the reason why she was out of bed at three in the morning.

So Chloe walked in the dark kitchen and sat in one of the bar stools next to the island in the middle of the kitchen. A few minutes later Derek came in dressed in a pair of pants and a t shirt. He switched on a flashlight and gave it to Chloe; he flicked on the other flashlight and went to the basement door.

"You ready?" he asked her. She nodded and he opened the door. What waited on the other side of the door made Chloe scream.

"Oh my GOD! That rat is HUGE!!" Chloe squealed. She launched herself on top of the island. Crouching there she shined the flashlight on the rat that was thrashing in Derek's hand.

"Jeeze Chloe, it's only a rat. You're more afraid of this than a reanimated body? It's not gonna hurt you." Derek said lifting the rat up higher. Then the lights in the kitchen flipped on and Simon, Victoria and Andrew filled the door space.

"What is going on in here?" Andrew asked. He looked from Chloe on the island to Derek who was still holding the rat in his fist.

"I heard something in the basement, so Derek and I came in to check it out." Chloe said climbing off the countertop. "I thought it would have been something worse than a rat"

Victoria rolled her eyes "If this is why I was woken up I'm going back to bed. Thanks for waking me up losers" then she walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"Alright, Derek you get rid of that rat and then go back to bed. Same goes for you Chloe" Andrew said yawning. He stretched then said a quick goodnight and headed back to bed. Simon stayed and walked over to Chloe.

"Did you think you raised something in your sleep again?" he asked. Chloe nodded and looked at Derek. He shrugged and opened the back door. After he walked out and closed the door did Simon say anything.

"You need to be more careful. We don't need any more creepy things coming alive." Simon looked down at Chloe. She nodded absentmindedly. Derek walked through the back door and locked it behind him.

"I'm going back to bed…night" Derek said. He walked past Simon and Chloe and padded up the stairs. Simon looked back at Chloe. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't.

"Ok let's go back to bed" nodding Chloe followed Simon up the stairs. She said goodnight and headed to her room. Before she fell asleep, she thought of the scratching on the door. Reminding herself that it was only a rat, she fell asleep.

OoOoO

Outside seventy miles away, a girl was sprinting in the woods, running as fast as she could away from her pursuers. Her arms were cut and bleeding.. She kept running not knowing where she was running too. Just that the way she was going would save her life.

**A/N ok so I know this chapter was rather short but I'll try and make the next one longer. Tell me what you think about the mystery girl and what might happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ok I don't own anything that has to do with the Darkest Powers Series, the Doritos Company, or a Gatorade company, just my OC and the plot. This chapter is prolly going to be about my OC some of her background and how she meets the main characters. I hope you like it. So read on readers! **

Katie was exhausted. She had been running for the past seven hours, and hadn't slept for days. Running away from a pack of werewolves was tough. Luckily she was able to disappear from her home in the heavily wooded area of Northern Michigan. But people who left were never forgotten. If the pack wanted to, they would track down a rogue and eliminate them if needed. Usually a werewolf left the pack because of discrimination. You had to fit the "look" of a werewolf, or face the constant discrimination. It was a hard life and some werewolves went crazy and left the pack. If there was a reason to get rid of that rogue, then the Alpha and his werewolf pack would destroy him. Living in that environment made Katie think. She was never treated like a normal person, but like some fragile object that might get broken just because her father was in a high rank in the pack.

Katie was the second-in-command's daughter. Her father was in a sense, the Beta of the pack, while his best friend, Sam, was the Alpha. Because her father was so high up in the pack it made sneaking away a lot harder. But Katie was determined to try. She had left as soon as everyone was in their houses and asleep. She was grateful for the werewolf's enhanced senses. She easily snuck out of her bedroom and onto the streets. The streets themselves were quiet except for the occasional passing car. Katie made it to the bus station in one piece, but her nerves were shot. She bought a bus ticket with some of the money she had been saving over the last two summers and sat on a bench next to the ticket office.

It all started after realizing that she didn't belong in her pack, Katie Jackson decided that staying was the wrong thing to do. She didn't tell anyone what she was planning, No one could keep a secret in her town let a long her pack. So she got a job and saved up money for the past two years and created herself a plan to escape. There were rumors going around about the Edison group again. How they captured their old subjects, and then the subjects escaped. An old friend of her fathers, Andrew, had been in and out of the area for years. He was a talented man, but he also used to be part of the Edison group. It never really mattered to Sam, her father, or Katie herself. It did make the pack a little cautious around Andrew however.

It was natural, that a pack was cautious of an outsider, but individuals may not have seen it that way, like Katie. In the beginning, she thought that Andrew was invincible, just like her father. Now at age sixteen, she believed that Andrew could help her escape out of the pack and into a normal world. She knew he was all against the Edison Group.

Now all she needed to do was find Andrew. The last time he came to see the pack was three years ago. At that time he was living in upstate New York. Now she hoped that he was still there, if he wasn't, then he was probably at the safe house on that six hundred acre plot in the woods around New York. Katie just hoped she remembered how to get there.

The arriving bus engine pulled Katie out of her thoughts. She immediately boarded with her duffle bag and ticket. After settling in a seat at the back of the bus, Katie looked around. It was just like every other bus that she had been on before. The journey from Michigan to Albany, New York would take almost fourteen hours. Katie put in her IPod and settled in for the trip.

Hours passed and the bus traveled over the highway. Katie slept for parts of the trip, the other parts she planned. She had a total of 2, 872 dollars in her pocket. She wasn't going to waste any on motel rooms. Sleeping in a tree was fine enough, and she didn't need any for clothes either. She could live out of her duffle bag. Most of it would go for food and more bus tickets. He stomach rumbled to remind her how hungry she was. It had been at least twelve hours sense she had eaten anything. Unzipping her bag, she looked for something to snack on while she waited for the next bus stop. There were 2 bags of cool ranch Doritos, and three bottles of Gatorade.

Katie opened a bag of Doritos and a fruit punch flavored Gatorade. While she ate, she looked out the window at the rolling landscape. It was six o'clock and the sun had begun to rise. The bus began to slow and the bus stop came into view. Katie quickly put the empty bag and Gatorade bottle in the trash. She turned off her IPod, put it in her pocket, and zipped up her duffle bag. Stepping off the bus, Katie looked for a place that was open. She saw a diner across the road. Walking toward it her senses went on overdrive. There were scents of animals and people all over. Her eyes were darting all over the place. Not to mention the trash that overflowed from garbage cans all over. The city smelled like one big pile of trash. It may have been great looking, but the stench was enough to kill someone. Basically it was like being in a really big stinky blender.

Something shiny caught her eye. Looking around Katie saw the tags on the collar of a nearby chocolate lab, they read Chester. The dog, Chester, started to bark like crazy trying to get to her. The owner of the dog pulled on its chain to shut it up. Katie quickly walked faster towards the diner.

That rarely happened to her anymore. Every once in a while a new dog would come across her and bark like mad then run away. But dogs who had been around her for years got over the fact that she was a werewolf, and started to like her. Katie had forgotten all about the dog and cat issue. Being a predator could be annoying. This would be an issue.

When Katie pushed open the door, the bell rang telling everyone in the restaurant that she was there. No one bothered to even look her way. A waitress came up to her a few seconds later.

"Good mornin' just one?" she asked. Katie nodded and followed the waitress to a booth near the back. She handed Katie a menu.

"Anything to drink?" she asked. Katie looked up at the waitress and then glanced at her nametag. It read April.

"Umm just a glass of orange juice" April smiled and went to get her a glass. Katie started to get a headache. Even for the semi early hour, there were people all around. All of the conversations were starting to blend together into one big ball of headache that was rapping on her brain. April came back and set the glass of orange juice on the table.

"So what can I get ya this mornin?" April asked. Katie skimmed over the menu quickly.

"Umm can I have an omelet with toast?" she said. April nodded as she filled out the order.

"Alright I'll bring that out in a bit ok?" Katie nodded and sipped her orange juice. After a little bit of orange juice and the toast that April gave her, Katie's headache started to slowly go away. After sitting there for a bit, Katie started to listen to some of the conversations. Most of them were normal, what people were doing the next day, vacations, and other random things. But one conversation caught her attention. There were two men in a booth two places ahead of her. They were talking about the experiments that had broken out of the Edison Group's lab not far away in hushed tones.

"We need to find them, if we don't we're screwed. How could they escape like that? The little necromancer must have done something" the bigger man said.

"I think the werewolf did it." The smaller one said. That got Katie's attention. She never knew that the Edison group experimented on a werewolf. Sam would like to hear about that. Katie thought.

"I don't know… it was that guy Andrew we were supposed to use as bait. And you can see that it didn't work. That one doctor...Lauren something, said that we would get paid when we found them. So far there's been no trace of any of the kids or Andrew anywhere. We haven't been paid a cent by her and we were supposed to get our paychecks yesterday." The bigger one stopped talking for a moment. Hearing Andrew's name made Katie listen in harder.

"Yeah well let's just get going, the sooner all of those kids are found the sooner I get my paycheck" the smaller man stood up and threw some cash on the table. The bigger man stood up finished his coffee and followed the smaller man out the door.

Soon after they pulled out of the parking lot, Katie stood up paid for her bill, and left the diner. Now that she had heard that the experiments had ties to Andrew, she thought that if she found them she would find Andrew. It was an obvious fact. So she bought another ticket to a small town in upstate New York. Figuring that the Edison Group was after Andrew, his house was being monitored and she didn't want to go there. So the best idea was to go to the safe house and see if he was there. The easiest way was buying a ticket to the nearest town by the safe house and trek through the woods. She remembered that there were wards and barriers all around the area. She also knew how to get past them. Katie had only been there once, but Andrew had told her if she needed to get there again just remember how to get past the wards.

So Katie grabbed another bus ticket and got on the bus headed to Picket, New York. It would be a four hour drive and she decided to get some sleep. She was going to need it.

**It was kinda long but I hope you got a grasp on my OC. There will be more to come! Review and tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc and the plot! So read on readers!**

It had been ages sense her wolf had been released and it was starting to get anxious. Pushing it down, Katie pressed on. After getting off at the bus stop in Picket, Katie geared up for the hike ahead of her. It would take her a few hours to get to the safe house on four legs, but it would be safer to travel on foot for most of it. Unfortunately it would take almost two days to get there. There was a small army surplus store by the bus station. Putting the hood of her sweatshirt over her head, she pushed the door open. A bell went off and rang through the store. The store itself smelled of dirt, old leather, grease, and camping supplies. There was a large man at one of the counters reading a magazine and drinking out of a flask. From the door, Katie could tell that he was a drunk that smoked too much. The flask was filled with vodka and some other kind of liquor she couldn't place. Ignoring the man, she looked around. The shelves were stocked with everything she needed; canteens, heavy socks, hiking boots, sweatshirts, jackets and other things. Thank god she knew what to buy, all of the summers of camping really paid off. She spotted a one man tent at the end of a row, but realized that sleeping in a tree was her only option.

Grabbing a pair of hiking boots, a jacket, a sweatshirt, a flashlight, and a box of matches, she set them on the counter in front of the buzzed man at the counter. Katie didn't want to buy too many things it would be hard to drag everything through the woods. The man looked her over then over the things on the counter. Shrugging he started to ring up all of the stuff. Looking over to her right, she spotted an array of hunting knives. Walking over, she glanced over at them. Thinking about her chances in a fight with anything, she might not have time to change into her wolf form and a hunting knife might come in handy. She picked one up looking it over. The blade was about six inches long with a wooden handle. Every werewolf in her pack was taught hand to hand combat, Sam though that it was important to be able to defend yourself. From a small age, Katie was taught to use a blade and she was good at it. She handled daggers with ease. Switchblades were toys to her. The hunting knife felt solid in her hand. Not wanting the man at the counter to ask questions, she quickly swiped a leather sheath for it, put it in the sheath and strapped it to her hip out of sight. Double checking that no alarms would go off when she walked out, she went back to the man who was bagging her stuff.

"That it miss?" he asked her. His breath smelled overwhelmingly of vodka, cigarettes, and a stale cheeseburger. Katie nodded and paid him for everything. She left before he could give her the change. The man may not have been a bad person just had a hard life, and Katie could relate to him. Looking around she spotted a small grocery store and went in to stock up on food. Fifteen minutes later she was headed to the outskirts of town. Katie laced up her hiking boots and pulled her pant legs over them. After pulling the jacket over her, she stuffed the food and the rest of the stuff in her duffle bag. Sighing she looked around the little town. Kids were running around kicking a soccer ball while mothers watched from the front porch. It was a cute little town, much like her own. But now wasn't the time to stand watching the people she had stuff to do.

There was an opening in the woods about two yards away. Katie headed for it leaving the safe little town to itself. Looking back once more she smiled and headed out to find Andrew and the safe house.

OoOOoOo

"Will you stop being a jerk?" Simon said "She was just being her bratty self" Derek just looked at his brother.

"What's you point?" he asked gripping harder on Tori's hair.

"Yeah wolf boy now let go of my hair before you rip it off my head!" Tori yelled. It was a usual day at the safe house. Derek and Tori kept getting on each other's nerves and it was starting to make everyone else crazy, while Chloe and Simon tried to stop them from killing each other.

"I will when you stop being such a bitch" Derek replied. Tori fumed as Derek kept an iron grip on her ponytail. Chloe came in the living room and sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace watching the scene in front of her. There was no surprise that Tori and Derek got into another fight. They were always fighting. Eventually Derek got sick of Tori squirming so he let go of her hair, and she went flying into the couch. When she stood up she was glaring daggers at the werewolf.

"Don't make me turn you into some nasty little creature." Before anyone could reply, Tori stomped off to fume in her room.

"Can she really do that?" Chloe asked. Derek and Simon looked at each other and burst out laughing

"No she can't and if she could well I don't know what to say to that" Simon said. "I would buy her a cauldron and fake wart for Christmas"

They all started laughing as Andrew came into the living room. Smiling he looked over the small group.

"What did you guys do to Tori this time?" he asked.

"Why do you assume we did anything to Tori?" Simon said in an innocent voice.

"Because she walked past me on her way to her room and slammed her door. She didn't seem too happy" Andrew said looking around at Derek and Chloe.

"She was being a brat so I grabbed hold of her ponytail and wouldn't let go, then when I did, she went flying into the couch." Derek said picking at her nails. Andrew shook his head.

"You all need to get along, now I have to leave for a bit, I'll be back in a while. Feel free to get out of the house and go outside." Andrew eyed Derek and Simon.

"Ok ok we'll go now" Simon said standing up, Derek and Chloe stood up too.

"Alright be back soon" Andrew turned around and walked out of front door.

"Well I'm bored let's go outside for a bit then" Simon led the way out the back door while Derek and Chloe followed behind.

**Ok finished with this chapter for now review and tell me what ya think! **


End file.
